In many chemical operations and in various other industries, including liquid injection molding, mixing single or multiple viscous materials in predetermined quantities is a required procedure. As required by these procedures, the viscous material must be metered continuously at a steady rate. In the case where a continuous flowing stream is desired, in particular, if exact proportions are required, the apparatus can be very expensive and complicated.